The present invention relates to the field of natural food bases; more specifically, fermented bouillon, and its production methods.
In order to make beef bouillon or consommxc3xa9 from beef, beef bones, and vegetables for hotel, restaurant, and household use, known techniques require anywhere from several hours to over ten hours to complete the extraction process. Furthermore, the production process requires special skills to monitor the progress, including heat adjustment, scum removal, filtration, liquid clarification, and boiling it down to the proper concentration. The skill level of the person preparing the beef bouillon or consommxc3xa9 has a significant impact on product quality, making it difficult to maintain product uniformity. The resulting product has a characteristic tart flavor, and is spiced in a characteristic manner, well known in the culinary arts.
As used herein, a bouillon shall be interpreted to be a generic term encompassing a soup, bouillon, consommxc3xa9, broth or stock, or other product intended to be consumed as a liquid, without regard for solids concentration. These products are related as follows. A bouillon and broth are respective French and English terms for boiled meat, fowl or fish soup. A consommxc3xa9 is a clarified broth prepared according to a traditional recipe. A stock is a broth which is used as a starting point for recipes.
Imitation meat bouillon products currently on the market have significant deficits as compared to an authentic beef bouillon and consommxc3xa9, prepared as discussed above. The imitation products derive their flavor from hydrolyzed or fermented vegetable protein or yeast extract (e.g., autolyzed yeast extract), and seasonings. Any meat component of these products is generally not responsible for the principal flavor characteristics of the products. Other additives may also include spray dried extracted soup stock, amino acids, sugars, and salt. The blended dry product is solidified into cubes and put on the market and used as such. A canned product is also available.
Up to the present time, there have not been any dried beef bouillon products with the same high quality as the beef bouillons made by chefs in hotels and restaurants, which uses natural products for all of its main ingredients, such as beef, vegetables, spices, etc., and which remedies product flaws.
The present invention provides an improved quick preparation beef bouillon product comprising a mixture of beef, with added meat extract and/or bone extract, which is subjected to lactic acid fermentation and subsequent dehydration. Preferably, vegetables and spices are also added to the fermentation mixture to achieve a desired flavor profile.
It was previously untenable to store a mixture of beef, with added meat extract and/or bone extract, and optionally vegetables and spices, as the resulting product is unpreserved and would be subject to significant bacterial contamination and proliferation. However, by having the mixture of beef, and meat extract and/or bone extract, undergo lactic acid fermentation, preferably to a relatively complete fermentation, the resulting pH is suboptimal for bacterial proliferation, and preferred nutritional substrates are consumed, making the product less susceptible to contamination and spoilage. Drying the product further improves storage stability, especially in non-aseptic packaging. Thus, the product is relatively safe and may be commercially distributed in retail distribution channels.
While it is well known to preserve products by fermentation, for example lactic acid fermentation, typically a resulting product has a high moisture content and includes salt as a preservative to counteract its high water activity. Cured meat products such as sausage typically also include nitrates and nitrites as preservatives, which adds sodium and have a characteristic flavor. Thus, the product according to the present invention differs from previously known fermented meat products. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,110,510, 6,103,282, 6,077,546, 5,486,367, 4,759,933, 4,587,127, 4,432,997, and 4,411,991, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, finely chopped beef is mixed with meat extract, for example from livestock, poultry, seafood, etc., and/or bone extract, vegetables, and spices. The mixture then undergoes lactic acid fermentation. The lactic acid fermentation is used to develop a ripe, rich, and intricate flavor. The product is formed into thin sheets to enhance a dehydration process. After it is dehydrated, the dried material is ground to produce a quick preparation dried beef bouillon product. The present invention provides an easy-to-prepare beef bouillon of consistently high-quality, which can be made by adding the dry products to boiling water, and boiling for a few minutes (1-3 minutes).
It was confirmed that bouillon could be easily produced from the dried product in a short period of time, having a genuinely mature, rich, and intricate flavor. The present invention therefore fulfills its goals of reducing both the required skills and required time for producing bouillon.
Mixed bouillon products emulating a consommxc3xa9, made from dried beef powder to which such ingredients as beef extract powder and vegetable powder, and possibly lactic acid for tartness, are simply added, have no balance between taste and aroma, lack natural smoothness, and the product quality differs from that of beef bouillon or consommxc3xa9 made according to traditional cooking techniques.
The starting material beef employed in the present invention preferably is provided raw and unprocessed, although various preparation processes may be employed before mixing with the extract. The meat extract and/or bone extract employed in the present invention can be in liquid, powdered, or other form. The vegetables can be in the form of vegetables, vegetable juice, vegetable extract, vegetable extract powder, etc., and the spices can be in the form of spices, spice extract, etc.
According to a preferred method, the mixed ingredients are formed into thin sheets, after they are mixed and/or undergo lactic acid fermentation, in order to improve the drying efficacy during the dehydration process. Of course, various drying methods are available, and thus the desired or optimal form factor will vary in dependence thereon.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides a dried beef bouillon whose main ingredient is beef and whose taste, aroma, and color is adjusted as desired, for example by altering the amounts of added meat extract and/or bone extract, and/or vegetables, and/or spices, controlling fermentation conditions, and/or the addition of fermentable sugars prior to or during fermentation. A target flavor profile is a traditionally prepared consommxc3xa9, although it is understood that different flavor profiles may be targeted and emulated as desired.
It is also possible to age the product according to the present invention, for example by delaying dehydration after fermentation. Other known processes may be employed, for example before or after fermentation, or after drying. In particular, the dry product may be employed in subsequent processes to produce useful foodstuffs, either as a replacement for bouillon or consommxc3xa9 in traditional recipes, or in new recipes. It is noted that, since the product is dry, the reconstitution concentration may be adjusted according to the intended use. Likewise, in some cases, a clear broth is desired, and therefore the insoluble portion is retained, while in other cases, the product is used as a flavoring and/or aroma enhancing agent, and the insoluble portion may be consumed. A preferred method for retaining the insoluble portion is by using a paper or non-woven fabric filter, particularly filter materials which are water permeable, which readily allow extraction with hot water. In the former case, the preferred filter is a basket filter, while in later case, the preferred filter is a closed water permeable bag containing the dry product.
Alternately, the present invention provides a dry beef bouillon made from a mixture of beef as the main ingredient with added meat extract and/or bone extract, to which lactic acid fermentation products are added and which is then dehydrated. Preferably, this mixture has a flavor profile which is targeted to emulate traditional beef consommxc3xa9.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a lactic acid fermented meat extract or bone extract, which has a characteristic tart flavor due to formation of lactic acid, and which has a low sodium content, for example less than 1% by weight, and more preferably less than 0.5% by weight. This low sodium fermented extract is versatile and suitable for a variety of uses, including making soups and bouillon or consommxc3xa9. For example, the fermented extract may be mixed with beef, dried and powdered, and extracted to produce a bouillon or consommxc3xa9. Preferably, the sodium concentration is less than about 500 mg per serving, and more preferably less than about 150 mg per serving. A serving size is, for example, 200 ml. A prepared bouillon typically has a moisture protein ratio (MPR) of about 135:1 or more. A typical bouillon or consommxc3xa9 may have over 1000 mg sodium per serving. Thus, the present invention allows low or normal sodium formulations.
Lactic acid fermentation is preferably initiated by inoculation with food grade liquid bacteria cultures and freeze-dried lactic acid bacteria, and cultivated at appropriate temperature and time conditions.
According to the present invention, the main ingredient, beef, may be mixed together with other meat, selected to meet a desired flavor profile, while also meeting other objectives, such as cost constraints, availability, and the like.
Bouillon or consommxc3xa9 products currently on the market are made with large quantities of added salt and artificial seasonings to enhance the otherwise weak flavor. These practices have impaired consumer acceptance. Table 1 shows the results of an analysis of various bouillon products on the market. Mixed bouillon products made from dried beef powder, to which such ingredients as beef extract and hydrolyzed vegetable protein and mono sodium glutamate are simply added, have no balance between their taste and aroma, lack natural smoothness, and their product quality is different from that of beef bouillon made according to traditional cooking techniques.
Through the present invention, a product emulating a traditional consommxc3xa9 made through several hours of careful preparation, can be reliably and simply prepared by boiling a dry product for one to three minutes in water.
The flavor can be readily adjusted by changing the combination of ingredients as well as the types and amounts of meat, added meat extract and/or bone extract, vegetables (celery, onions, carrots, etc.), and spices and/or seasonings. The flavor can also be readily adjusted by changing the amount of sugar added for lactic acid fermentation as well as the temperature and time period used for fermentation. A fermentation culture selection may also play a role in flavor resulting components. Accordingly, the bouillon according to the present invention can be produced in any number of ways to suit consumer preferences.
Furthermore, the food base product according to the present invention contains many anserine and carnosine peptides and amino acids that lower stress, act as antioxidants against harmful free radicals, and provide anti-cancer and anti-aging benefits.
Up until the present, there have not been any dry beef bouillon products that were able to produce the same kind of high quality beef bouillon made by chefs in hotels and restaurants, yet be available in a short period of time without all the time and skilled labor. Furthermore, there have not been any food bases made from meat extract and/or bone extract that undergo lactic acid fermentation and dehydration, having low sodium content.
According to the present invention, extract is made from the meat and/or bones. That is, for example, the meat and its bones are extracted with hot water. This may, of course, be conducted in an industrial scale process. Further, the meat and bones may be extracted separately. The extract is condensed and highly concentrated. Alternatively, it is made into a powdered extract through spray-drying methods, etc. Concentrated meat or beef extracts are available commercially, and these may be employed.
The beef is cut into small pieces. Though the cutting procedure is not critical, a cutter or meat chopper is typically used. The chopped meat is mixed with the meat extract and/or bone extract, vegetables, and spices to make a natural food base. Although the amount of salt added, if any, is not critical, an advantage of the present invention is that storage stable products having quite low sodium concentrations may be produced. Therefore, it is preferred that no salt be added to the product, since this may be added later according to taste.
Following inoculation with lactic acid bacteria, the ingredients are mixed thoroughly, filled into casings, and fermented. The encased mixed ingredients are shaped into thin sheets so that the next process involving dehydration can be carried out efficiently. Specifically, the casings are preferably water permeable, and shaped into 5-20 mm thick slabs. However, the thickness is not limited to this range. Depending on the ingredients used and the dehydration parameters, the mixture can be dehydrated from a thinner or thicker sheet. The fermented mixed ingredients are then preferably aged, for example, for days or weeks, under refrigeration.
Lactic acid fermentation is usually initiated by inoculating liquid cultures or freeze-dried bacteria, and cultivating the inoculated material under proper temperature and time conditions. More specifically, the aforementioned lactic acid fermentation is normally carried out by adding food grade lactic acid bacteria.
Lactic acid fermentation normally involves the use of food grade lactic acid bacteria. Lactic acid bacteria used for fermentation include Lactobacillus gasseri, Lactobacillus casei, Lactobacillus acidophilus, Lactobacillus sakei subsp. sakei, Lactobacillus curvatus, Lactobacillus rhamnosus, Lactobacillus pentosus, Lactobacillus paracasei subsp. paracasei, Lactobacillus plantarum, Lactobacillus jugurti, Lactococcus lactis subsp. lactis, Lactococcus lactis subsp. cremoris. Streptococcus thermophilus, Enterococcus faecium, Bifidobacterium bifidum, Pediococcus pentosaceus and Bifidobacterium longum. 
The amount of lactic acid bacteria that is added should normally be within the range of 0.01-0.1% for freeze-dried bacteria and 1-10% for liquid cultures. However, the amount is not necessarily limited within this range. Depending on the materials used or the targeted dry beef bouillon, they may be used in higher or lower concentration. Fermentation is conducted under suitable fermentation conditions at a temperature between about 10-40xc2x0 C. for 12-48 hours, preferably at the optimum growth temperature for the starter. However, the time period is not limited to this range and, depending on the ingredients used and the targeted flavor profile, fermentation can be carried out for a longer or shorter time period.
Glucose, mannose, fructose, galactose, lactose, sucrose, etc. can be used as sugar sources that are needed for the growth of lactic acid bacteria. In addition, lactic acidity and pH at the completion of fermentation can be controlled by adjusting the sugar concentration for fermentation to an appropriate level. The pH and titratable acidity may be used to monitor progress of fermentation, to ensure that fermentation reaches a desired stage before terminating the process, and to ensure that the process is proceeding normally.
Lactic acidity and pH at the completion of fermentation can also be controlled by adjusting the time for fermentation by lactic acid bacteria. Besides the aforementioned cultured bacteria liquid, starters that are on the market for the production of fermented milk, cheese, fermented sausage, etc. may be used as lactic acid bacteria starters.
For the dehydration process, a forced-air drying method is preferably used, but other methods such as freeze-drying or vacuum-drying can also be used. In the forced-air drying method, the mixed ingredients undergo repeated steps of being dried at a high temperature and being left at a low temperature, thereby improving efficiency in the dehydration process. The reason for this is that when the drying of the mixture is carried out all at one time at high temperature, the surface hardens, impeding the ability of the liquid inside to evaporate. The dehydration process becomes more efficient when the mixture is chopped and ground after reaching a certain level of dehydration, and, then, dried again.
The time of preparation of soup from dried beef bouillon product is shown in Table 2. It was confirmed that over 90% of the extractable content available after 3 minutes was extracted within 2 minutes. This represents a substantial portion of the soluble solids, as well as the desired portion to be extracted during formulation of a bouillon or consommxc3xa9, which compares favorably to the several hours to over ten hours that up until now were required to produce bouillon, soup, or the like using traditional ingredients. This is therefore a substantial reduction in time. In addition, another clear advantage of the present invention is that it does not require any special technical skills to make bouillon, soup, or the like, so anyone can make them.
20 g Dried bouillon/300 ml Hot water
Percentage extracted: percentage based on 100% extracted after 3 minutes
Through the activity of lactic acid bacteria and aging of the mixed ingredients, the proteins and lipids found in the meat and various extracts result in a intense, mellow, rich, intricate, and aromatic flavor of the dry beef bouillon. Furthermore, the activity of lactic acid bacteria lowers the product""s pH, increases its storage stability, and enables safe production and use of the product, without unwanted bacterial proliferation. According to one aspect of the invention, the fermentation process of the bouillon or consommxc3xa9 imparts a unique flavor, which may be recognized by consumers or experts as being comparable (or equivalent) in taste to a traditional bouillon or consommxc3xa9.
The proliferation of and contamination by undesired strains of bacteria during the production process is restrained by the lowered pH of the mixture resulting from lactic acid fermentation, thus resulting in not only a stabilization of the production process, but an ability to simplify management and usage of equipment, thereby providing industrial advantages.
Though the amounts added for the preparation dosage may be adjusted as necessary, preferably 1 to 20% of dry powder by weight is extracted into hot water, more preferably 5 to 10% by weight, to produce a product having the flavor profile of beef bouillon.
Beef bouillon according to the present invention is preferably made using a mixture of finely chopped beef as a main ingredient with added beef extract and/or beef bone extract, vegetables, and spices, etc., that, after being shaped into thin sheets, undergoes lactic acid fermentation, dehydration, and grinding. Likewise, a pork based product may be produced, which may have a different flavor profile. Other meats and extract sources may also be employed.
The present invention also provides a beef soup comprising a product of a lactic acid fermentation of a beef extract. This soup may be provided in a powdered, or partially or fully hydrated form. According to the present invention, the lactic acid fermentation imparts a tart flavor, with a flavor profile improved over a simple addition of acidifying agents. The water concentration of the soup may be, for example, less than about 50%, providing a highly concentrated product. With a 50% water concentration, the product is a thick syrup, while it is also possible to dry the product to, for example, less than about 5% water concentration, which allows the product to be readily powdered. When said soup is reconstituted to a moisture/protein ratio of about 135:1 or more, said soup has a flavor characteristic of a beef consommxc3xa9.
The invention is explained in more detail using the following practical examples. However, the intended uses for this invention are not limited to the examples given.